Nuvens e brisa de verão
by Rawski
Summary: "Que vento e nuvem caminham juntos, isso é óbvio. Tão óbvio quanto o furacão que esses dois formam." Oneshot.


_Konoha_

_2:40 da manhã_

- Que problemático – bufou novamente. E não seria a última vez. Já tinha até perdido a conta de quantas vezes bufara só naquele minuto. E não era pra menos. Era verão em Konoha, e nem de noite o calor dava trégua. As roupas estavam grudadas ao corpo e a cama estava úmida devido ao suor. A nuca estava molhada assim como a testa e a raiz dos finos fios pretos, que estavam presos por uma liga no topo da cabeça no usual penteado para o dia, e não para a noite.

Se alguém saísse por aí dizendo que ele passou dois dias em claro, ninguém acreditaria. Já foi difícil acreditar quando a informação veio direto da fonte. Ino e Chouji ficaram embasbacados assim como o resto dos outros chunins. Justo ele, que não acordava fizesse sol ou chuva, nevasse ou caíssem meteoros, com os gritos do Naruto e da Tsunade juntos, não estava conseguindo nem tirar um cochilo por dois dias completos! E agora caminhava para o terceiro dia consecutivo.

Se ao menos o calor trouxesse alguma disposição para fazer alguma coisa produtiva... Mas, não. O calor só o fez ficar mais preguiçoso e sem vontade pra nada. Não conseguia treinar direito, não conseguia raciocinar direito, não conseguia jogar shogi, não conseguia sair para comer com Chouji porque a brasa do churrasco só aumentava o calor. Não conseguia, aliás, ninguém conseguia aturar a Ino reclamando que suas flores estavam morrendo graças a este calor desgraçado. Pelo menos nisso toda a população da vila e dos arredores tinha que concordar. O verão estava demais esse ano!

Percebeu que ficar rolando na cama não ia espantar o calor e trazer o sono. Pelo contrário. Afastou de si as cobertas que tinham sido trocadas há apenas algumas horas atrás, já que as outras estavam encharcadas de suor, e foi tomar o segundo banho da madrugada. Quando sentiu a água fria tocando a sua nuca, deu graças e imaginou se era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando abençoadas por Kami. Perguntou a si mesmo se seria muita idiotice arrastar a cama para debaixo do chuveiro para passar o que restava da madrugada lá.

- É. Seria. – sorriu de canto da própria ideia estúpida e fechou os olhos como se tal ato o fizesse aproveitar melhor a sensação de não estar mais no inferno desde o início do verão, há uma semana.

Terminou o banho com um suspiro, não querendo abandonar a sensação de alívio, porém, não queria adoecer, ainda mais no verão. Se enfrentar esse clima com uma saúde consideravelmente boa já era um martírio, se adoecesse iria à loucura!

Quando vestiu as roupas, já estava começando a suar. Decidiu sair um pouco. A sensação térmica lá fora devia ser mais agradável.

Foi caminhando até a porta na ponta dos pés, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Se acordasse a sua mãe ou ela descobrisse que ele estava saindo no meio da madrugada sem dar satisfações e sem nenhum motivo plausível, como uma missão ou algo assim, ela faria um escândalo capaz de acordar o bairro todo. Quem disse que por ser um chunin e já ter quase dezessete anos ele deixou de ser o "bebê chorão" da mãe dele? Fez uma careta quando se lembrou da última vez que saiu sem avisar, e pôde ouvir claramente os gritos da sua mãe ecoando pela sua cabeça perguntando quem ele achava que era pra sair de casa assim, se ele ia decretar guerra contra a Folha, se ele achava que era algum Sasuke Uchiha, etc. Talvez fosse melhor deixar um bilhete... Ignorou. Não iria muito longe e também não iria demorar.

Assim que colocou seu corpo para fora de casa, sentiu-se decepcionado. Não havia uma grande diferença de temperatura. Apenas uma brisa fresca de vez em quando e olhe lá. Bufou e levou a mão à nuca resmungando algum palavrão para depois começar a caminhar com as mãos no bolso pelas ruas principais da vila.

Suas pernas, buscando um lugar mais fresco, lhe levaram para fora da aldeia. Acabou parando num lugar alto suficiente para poder observar toda a vila que, agora, estava mal iluminada com as poucas luzes acesas dos estabelecimentos ainda abertos e a fraca iluminação pública. Havia grama, uma árvore e mais alguém.

- Pensei que você tivesse deixado a vila ontem – disse, fazendo a pessoa dar um leve pulo de susto, levantar a guarda imediatamente para, assim que virasse e reconhecesse seus olhos, relaxasse novamente. Não havia perigo.

- Decidi passar mais alguns dias aqui. Gaara disse que não teria problema, mas eu estou começando a me arrepender – o seguiu com os olhos e observou ele indo ao seu encontro, depois voltou a observar a aldeia.

- Algum problema com a minha presença? – com um falso tom de indignação e um bico de garoto birrento, fez a loira sorrir enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado. Observou o local. Entre eles, uma garrafa com um resto de chá gelado, muitos palitos usados e alguns dangos, provavelmente, teriam sobrado. O leque gigante e o resto das coisas dela estavam apoiados na árvore.

- Não. Você só é uma pontinha medíocre dele – brincou. – O problema é esse maldito calor que não me deixa dormir! – terminou irritada e pegou um dos doces e estendendo os outros pra ele, como se perguntasse mentalmente se queria um. Ele, em resposta aceitou e com um gesto com a cabeça, agradeceu.

- É muita ironia ouvir logo você falando isso – sorriu de canto e mordeu o primeiro pedaço.

- Por quê?

- Você veio do deserto. Devia estar mais que acostumada com todo esse calor.

- Estou acostumada com o calor da manhã! De noite faz frio lá!

- É. Faz sentido. Esse calor também não me deixa dormir.

- Ok. Agora é muita ironia ouvir logo você dizendo que não dorme. Devo dar os parabéns a esse verão, já que ele é o único capaz de te tirar da cama ou de qualquer lugar que você se encoste para dormir.

- Hunf.

O silêncio trouxe consigo uma brisa agradável para os dois.

Temari terminou o palito com dangos primeiro. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantos comera desde o momento que chegou ali, fugindo das altas temperaturas e procurando um pouco de ar fresco. Achava irônico ter um leque tão grande e não poder fazer nem um ventinho agradável com ele. Por mais tentasse fazer o vento menos intenso, esse ainda era capaz de destelhar as casas da redondeza.

- E há quanto tempo que você não dorme? Parece exausto.

- É o terceiro dia seguido – suspirou. Achava um desperdício não poder gastar seus dias de folga dormindo. – Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

- Já faz um tempinho.

A situação de Temari antes de chegar ao local era bem parecida com a de Shikamaru. Um quarto abafado, roupa de cama úmida, e estresse. Muito estresse. Porém, quem entrasse no quarto dela diria que, literalmente, um furacão passou por ali. Devido à ira da loira, o aposento cedido pela hokage estava completamente revirado. Ela suspirou quando lembrou que teria que voltar para deixar tudo no lugar antes de partir.

O silêncio reinava entre os dois e o assunto parecia ter morrido, dando tempo suficiente para Shikamaru terminar o dango. Tirando o calor, que agora ia se tornando suportável devido a algumas brisas repentinas, a noite estava agradável. Era uma noite estrelada num fatídico verão. Não havia nuvens no céu para anunciar chuva e nem para serem apreciadas por Shikamaru, o deixando um pouco descontente. Não havia lua. Havia somente estrelas. Muitas delas. Estrelas que não podiam ser vistas das ruas da vila e que brilhavam intensamente, como se agradecessem por não precisarem mais competir com o brilho artificial das casas e comércio antes de desaparecerem por mais algumas horas. Estrelas que faziam os olhos de ambos brilharem, como se nunca tivessem visto algo assim.

- É lindo... – sussurrou abrindo um sorriso bobo e se deixando amolecer, sem lembrar que havia alguém ao seu lado.

- O que disse?

- Ah! Érr... – tentou inventar alguma coisa para disfarçar enquanto reconstruía a sua compostura, como se tivesse tido algo indigno e vergonhoso ou como se a declaração lhe tornasse fraca. Porém, Shikamaru foi mais rápido.

- A noite? Não tem nada de especial – não podia esconder nem esperar nada mais de um gênio com 200 pontos de Q.I.?

- Por que não? Só porque não tem nuvens para você observar, não quer dizer que não seja uma noite bonita – Temari o olhou torto, como se quisesse dizer _"Olha aqui! Eu estou curtindo a noite, então acho bom você curtir se não vou fazer esse teu calor passar te abanando pra bem longe daqui"_, o que deixou Shikamaru com um pé atrás para abrir a boca e dar uma explicação.

- Eu só observo porque elas são livres. – suspirou e revirou os olhos, coçando a nuca. – Olha, é problemático demais explicar, principalmente pra você. – o que fez Temari arquear uma sobrancelha e o encarar. Agora sim ela queria, mais que tudo uma resposta.

Suspirou novamente. Tinha falado demais. Agora a loira não iria ceder tão cedo.

- Olha, eu poderia dizer milhões de coisas, mas serei simples: Nuvens são livres e gosto de pensar que talvez, um dia, minha vida vai ser refletida nessa liberdade que elas tem. Sem obrigações, sem precisar acordar cedo ou até mesmo não dormir para ir à missões e depois ter que fazer o relatório, sem precisar sentir o peso das outras vidas que você passou a ser encarregado, sem ser forçado a ver aqueles que são queridos morrerem... – a última frase saiu num fio de voz. Shikamaru queria chorar, mas não faria isso. Não na frente dela. Não outra vez. Então precisaria fumar. Vasculhou no bolso um maço de cigarros e não achou nada. _"Ótimo. Não sei se choro pelas lembranças ou por ter esquecido os cigarros em casa". _Bufou para ganhar um gás para continuar a sua fala. – Enfim! As únicas decisões que quero tomar são quais peças vou mover no shogi. Além do mais, não tem tanta graça observar as nuvens de noite.

"_Típico dele"_. Pensou Temari que desviou o olhar dele e sorriu.

- E por que não as estrelas? – perguntou a loira ainda interessada no brilho intenso que elas emitiam.

- Ah. Eu gosto delas, mas não é a mesma coisa. Cada uma tem seu próprio brilho, mas não é a mesma coisa se não estiver em grupo, entende? – a careta que ela fez foi suficiente para ele entender que não. E então, ele se aproximou dela e a mesma voltou a encarar o céu. - É como um time, sabe? –tentou simplificar- Cada um tem suas habilidades, seu próprio brilho. Mas quando todos estão juntos, eles são capazes de iluminar qualquer coisa com tanto brilho. São capazes de enfrentar qualquer um, desde que estejam juntos. Apesar de me lembrar da formação com o meu time, não consigo me ver refletido nelas. Parece que falta alguma coisa.

- Uau. Não sabia que você tinha virado um poeta – ironizou, começou a rir e, quando virou para encarar o jovem, se viu surpresa com tamanha proximidade. A surpresa foi tanta que ela teve que se controlar a fala e não arregalar mais os olhos e, a proximidade foi tanta que ela conseguia sentir a respiração pesada dele. E era tão bom estar tão perto sem aquele maldito cheiro de cigarro. –Ma- Mas e aí? O que tá faltando? – desejou profundamente que ainda tivesse escuro suficiente para ele não notar que ela estava um pouquinho vermelha.

- O vento. – Shikamaru, olhando para o céu disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. E de fato era.

- O vento?

- É. O vento. Ele move as nuvens. Ás vezes furioso, ás vezes calmo. Ele está sempre lá pra mover as nuvens. Para levar adiante, colocar cada uma no seu caminho. Ele pode levar as nuvens embora para mostrar o Sol e a Lua, ou pode transformar elas em uma tempestade. Sem o vento as nuvens não teriam a menor graça. E em dias como esse, o vento faz muita falta.

Por alguns minutos, depois da sua última fala, eles ficaram em silêncio. Temari já não estava aguentando tamanha curiosidade para perguntar se havia algo, ou melhor, alguém que ele visse refletido nas nuvens. Shikamaru sabia disso e estava se divertindo com o fato de deixá-la curiosa tão fácil e dela não ceder por nenhum momento.

-...

Até agora.

Tomou toda a coragem e deixou de lado o orgulho, a sanidade e aquela voz chatinha chamada "controle" só por alguns minutinhos. A curiosidade era maior que qualquer coisa. Podia se arrepender depois.

- E-e quem você vê refletido no vento? – Shikamaru achou engraçado o jeito que ela reagiu ao ficar tão desconcertada. Aliás, qualquer um que visse a cena acharia. Ver uma pedra como a Temari ficar desconcertada de tal modo fora privilégio apenas dos seus irmãos, quando Gaara pediu desculpas depois de toda aquela briga com o time sete depois do exame chunin. Mas aí já é até covardia contar como alguma vez. Naquela época, ver Gaara pedindo desculpas era como ver o inferno congelar, Sakura aceitando um pedido de Lee para sair, Hinata se declarando pro Naruto... O inferno só pode está congelando!

- O vento sempre move a nuvem. – sorriu de canto antes de fechar os olhos e tomar o rosto da loira em suas mãos. E, levando os lábios dela ao encontro dos seus, começou um beijo calmo, lento e preguiçoso, bem no estilo dele, sentindo-a protestar pelos primeiros segundos para depois, corresponder.

Temari pensou em se afastar, relutar, espernear, perguntar o que diabos havia de errado com ele. Mas só nos primeiros segundos. Depois se rendeu. Realmente, se houvesse algum arrependimento, seria para bem depois.

O beijo foi se aprofundando e eles se viram sem ar. Tiveram que se afastar por alguns segundos, mas só por míseros segundos, suficientes para ele olhar nos olhos dela e, sem precisar dizer nada, demonstrar tudo. Ela não queria perder mais tempo e ele sabia que teriam todo o tempo do mundo para beijos que começariam calmos como uma brisa de verão e virariam verdadeiros tornados no fim.

Temari não achou uma má ideia passar o verão em Konoha, enquanto Shikamaru não se importava em passar mais algumas noites acordado, desde que pudesse recuperar o sono depois, claro.

Que vento e nuvem caminham juntos, isso é óbvio. Tão óbvio quanto o furacão que esses dois formam.

* * *

_5:00_

As ruas já estavam consideravelmente movimentadas, apesar de ainda estar escuro. Comerciantes abriam as portas, outros fechavam. Ninjas partiam para missões, enquanto outros chegavam exaustos, choramingando e tirando a sorte com os outros da equipe para decidir quem faria o relatório, enquanto a maioria dos civis dormia tranquilamente no conforto de suas casas. Enfim. Apenas mais um dia normal de verão.

Shikamaru acabara de chegar à frente de sua casa e percebeu que não tinha nenhuma luz acesa.

"_Ótimo" _pensou enquanto tirava as sandálias e abria a porta principal com todo cuidado do mundo para não acordar ninguém...

- NARA SHIKAMARU!

Não foi suficiente.

"_Que saco!"_

**Fim**

* * *

**E então? O que acharam? Reviews não matam ninguém, né? Obrigada por lerem. :3**


End file.
